


Under the desk

by elletromil



Series: For Intended Use Only [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Harry/Merlin/Eggsy First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Sub Merlin, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy had not realised what was happening as soon as he stepped into Harry’s office for two reasons.One, he had still been focused on the paperwork he had to fill out and couldn’t make sense of.Two, Harry actually has a very good poker face and is very good at controlling his body language.Then Merlin hadmoaned.





	Under the desk

**Author's Note:**

> So I nearly never write smut but there is very little I won't do to cheer up a friend, especially one as dear to me as Red. And well, let's say that sub!Merlin is inspiring and there should be much more of it.

Eggsy had not realised what was happening as soon as he stepped into Harry’s office for two reasons.

One, he had still been focused on the paperwork he had to fill out and couldn’t make sense of, not wanting to bother Harry needlessly. But the more he looked at it, the more he was thinking that maybe it was written in codes and it was another way to test young Knights.

Two, Harry actually has a very good poker face and is very good at controlling his body language.

But Eggsy is a spy and the thing is no one is _that_ good.

Not that he had understood what it meant at first, fearing that Harry was suffering from yet another migraine and pretending everything was fine.

Then Merlin had _moaned_.

And now Eggsy is frozen into place, cheeks blushing red and mind completely blank.

He should leave right away, come back later to get help on his paperwork, pretend this never happened, that he’s never walked into Harry getting his cock sucked under his desk by Merlin.

But it’s not like he had just waltzed into Harry’s office without a care, he had actually knocked, a habit he had gotten into just to show that he respected Harry’s position as Arthur.

Harry had been the one to wave him over after he had cracked the door open, Harry who knows perfectly well that Eggsy would linger as long as possible in his company even without a legitimate reason. Harry who had known perfectly well at the time what was happening under his desk.

He doesn’t look embarrassed in any way about the situation he’s in, in fact he seems to be looking with rapt interest at Eggsy’s reactions.

And if Eggsy had any brain function left, he wouldn’t find it all that strange. After all, considering how much of a peacock Harry is, it’s kind of unsurprising that a pinch of exhibitionism would get his rock off.

Not that he thinks Harry (and Merlin) would have let anyone in into their current little game. They’ve been taking it kind of slow, but Eggsy has not been blind nor indifferent to their seduction. They haven’t exactly talked about it in the details yet, but he’s not an idiot and there is no missing the obvious affection they have for him. It’s in their eyes whenever their gazes meet, in the way their fingers will linger whenever they have a reason to touch him.

It would be funny how bad they have it for him, if Eggsy wasn’t so hopeless himself.

Whatever Harry was looking for, he must have found it because a smile spreads slowly on his lips and his eyes become even darker with desire.

“If you would just lock the door before you come sit with me. I don’t want us to be interrupted while I help you with this.”

The little wave could be aimed at the paperwork he’s still clinging to, but Harry’s gaze is set much lower and Eggsy shivers under its weight, feels himself growing even harder in his pants.

He knows this is the moment he could leave, just walk out the door and they would never discuss it again, but that’s the last thing that he wants.

He’s tired of dancing around the issue and maybe that’s not how he had imagined their first time together happening, but at this point he just doesn’t care anymore. They’ll have plenty of other “times” together, some that won’t even involve sex. But to get to the next ones, they need to start somewhere.

Right now, right here?

Seems like the perfect starting point.

He drags the chair to the side of Harry’s desk once he’s back from locking the door, handing the papers to the other man, curious just how long they’ll keep the pretense up. How long will it take before they stop pretending that this is not about him getting help with his paperwork and it’s all about him being welcomed into whatever the two men he’s fallen in love with get up to behind closed doors.

From his angle, there’s no way he can miss Merlin’s head between Harry’s legs, but what makes him mutter a quick _fuck me_ under his breath isn’t so much the confirmation that yes, Merlin _is_ sucking Harry’s cock right now. No that simply makes the rest of his blood go south. What has him completely miss whatever Harry is telling him about the paperwork neither of them truly care about right now is that from this angle, he can see Merlin’s very naked shoulder.

And maybe Merlin just got his sweater off, but he would bet money that the man is currently in his birthday suit.

Under Harry’s desk.

Sucking his cock.

While Eggsy is kind of watching and definitely listening.

Usually he would be entirely focused on Harry’s voice if not his words, but his attention is entirely turned to the muffled moans that escape Merlin once in a while. He can’t help but imagine what else is happening under the desk.

Has Merlin taken his own cock in hands? Is he stroking himself fast, unable to help himself? Or is he going slow, savouring the moment? Is he completely ignoring his cock in favor of fucking himself on his own fingers?

This time, he’s the one moaning, his hand dropping into his lap to press at the bulge in his pants and he hears Harry’s breath catch and he knows that this is it. This is where they stop pretending nothing is happening.

His eyes are drawn back to Harry’s and he shivers at the expression on his face, not quite lost into his pleasure but on the way there as he looks hungrily at him.

One of Harry’s hand goes under the desk and Eggsy can see the fingers splay on the back of Merlin’s head. There’s no force in it, he’s only holding, touching, but Merlin still gets even closer, as if following a silent order, and moans louder and Eggsy squeezes himself so he doesn’t come too fast. So that this doesn’t come to an end.

Harry is breathing hard and fast by now, making small noises at the back of his throat that could turn into moans if he would only let them. It might be the first time he’s seen him in such a state, but Eggsy is sure it won’t take much more before he comes.

He’s startled when Harry drops his other hand on his lap, grabbing the hand that he’s not using to slowly stroke himself through his trouser. But instead of taking his hand away, Eggsy links their fingers together, shivering at just how hard Harry grips at him.

He cannot wait to have the same hands around his hips, leaving marks of their passages on his skin for days to come.

There is a loud moan from Merlin that brings their attention back to the third man in the room and Harry bites back something that could be a curse or his lover’s name before he comes himself, still holding Merlin’s head and clinging to Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy is pretty sure Merlin has just come himself and the sounds and how Harry looks are nearly enough to make him come undone himself, but what really does it is when Harry brings their hands up to his lips and kisses the inside of his wrist as he comes back to his senses.

That’s when he comes in his pants like a teenager and can’t even bring himself to care.

For a long time after that, the lips trailing on his pulse-point is the only thing that grounds him to reality.


End file.
